Sonic the Giant Slayer
by Sophiecinders14
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is but a simple farm boy, who lives in an old farm house of poor quality. When he goes to the kingdom of Cloister to sell his uncle's horse, he goes home with something he didn't expect, seven beans. However, these beans are not ordinary and will change the world as he knows it.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder boomed through the cold air and lightning flashed through the night sky. Raindrops gently hit the windows of an old farm house that sat peacefully several miles from the Kingdom of Cloister. The house belonged to a farmer named Jules. The only other person who lived in the house was Jules' son, Sonic. The two should have been asleep, but, neither were able. Jules was awake due to his concerns about the lack of money he owned, while Sonic was awake because the thunderstorm had woken him from his sleep. He picked up the small wooden toy, a figure of King Erik, from the table beside his bed and sat up, then started retelling his favourite story to himself.

"Fe fi fo fum. Ask not whence the thunder comes. Ask not where the herds have gone. Nor why the birds have ceased their song. When coming home, don't take too long. For monsters roam in Albion." Sonic said quietly, keeping his voice down as he held the small wooden toy in his hands. A flash of lightning made him look up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Sonic. You're still up." Jules sighed.

"Sorry father. The giants woke me." The eight year old Sonic replied.

"Sonic, heh, it's a thunderstorm." Jules chuckled.

"Mother said the giants made the thunder. Look." Sonic stated and pulled out an old, small book from beneath his pillow. Jules stared at the book that had belonged to his late wife.

"Where did you find that?" Jules asked.

"Along with her old things. Will you read the rest to me?" Sonic asked. Jules smiled.

"Alright then. Where were we?" Jules asked as he sat down on the bed beside his son.  
"The monks wanted to find god, so they made magic..." Sonic started.

"Magic seeds. Aye, I remember now. With seeds they pulled from magical pod, the monks grew a pathway to seek out their god. But when they arrived to what they thought was heaven's gate, they met with a terrible, grisly fate. For between heaven and earth was a perilous place. Gantua, home to a fierce giant race. With a bridge now before them to the world of me. A plague of giants descends." Jules started, reading from the small book Sonic had been holding. He smiled as his son nestled up beside him and got himself comfortable. Jules took a small breath and continued.

"Taking a cue from the richest of kings, they acquired a taste for acquiring things. But the one taste that caused them to lose all control..." Jules continued.

"...was a taste for the mankind blood, bones and all." Alicia, the queen of Cloister, red to her daughter, Sally, the current princess and future queen of Cloister, who was tucked up in bed.

"Well that's revolting." Sally stated, her voice showing her disgust.

"Too scary, Sally?" Alicia asked.

"Giant's aren't scary." Sally said.

"Not even their terrifying leader, a monstorous giant with two heads?" Alicia smiled.

"Keep reading mother, it's just a story." Sally smiled back.

"Really? King Erik bade the monks return to dark arts, to find some way to rule giant hearts. So they melted one down, mixed in magic and more and they crafted a crown unlike any before." Alicia continued, smiling as she looked down on her daughter, who seemed intrigued.

"King Erik's magic crown. This is my favourite part." Sonic smiled

"As soon as the king took the crown in hand, the giants were slave to his every command. He sent them back to the place of their birth. Their home now a prison between heaven and earth. Erik severed the link between giants and men..." Jules continued.

"And peace returned to his kingdom again. The mystical relics were all that remained,

safe with Erik through the years that he reigned. And when time came at last for King Erik to sleep

he took crown and seed with him for permanent keep." Alicia added.

"And as the king's bones slowly crumbled away, truth became legend..." Jules smiled.

"Or so people say." Sonic finished. Jules handed his son the book and got off the bed. He then began to tuck his son up into bed, hoping the boy was now calm enough to go to sleep.

"What will happen when the giants come back?" Sonic asked.

"They won't son." Jules stated, not believing in the story he had just red to Sonic.

"But what if they do?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. Well, I guess the king's guardians will have to cut them down to size." Jules smiled and handed his son the toy guardian that had been sitting on his bed side cabinet.

"I want to be a guardian then." Sonic stated as he took the toy from his father.

"You have the spirit son, no doubt about that. But the king's guardians must be born of noble blood. There's not much in ours but dirt and sweat." Jules stated and ruffled the fur on his son's head. He sighed when he saw the disappointed look engrave itself on Sonic's face.

"It's only a story Sonic, giants aren't real." Jules added.

"But king Erik was real." Sally pointed out, having an almost identical conversation with her mother as the one Sonic was having with his father.

"He was, and in some ways he still is. You're of his blood." Alicia stated.

"I've seen where he's buried." Sally smiled, her face lit up with glee.

"In the royal catacombs? Sounds like you've been having some adventures of your own." Alicia said. Sally looked down as her mother spoke, not knowing whether she should have told her.

"Am I in trouble?" Sally asked, a look of concern across her face.

"Not at all. I want you to have adventures. It'll make you a better queen." Alicia smiled.

"How?" Sally asked, not entirely sure how adventures would make her a better queen.

"Because you'll get to see how the world works. And when you're queen, you'll have the power to make the world a better place. Now off to sleep." Alicia smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She then stroked it soothingly, easing her daughter into a peaceful sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Sally." Alicia sighed.

Meanwhile, Jules blew out on candle in his son's room and was about to blow out another when...

"Leave that one." Sonic said quietly, a small amount of fear was in his eyes.

"Alright. Net some sleep, son. We have to be on the fields before first light." Jules ordered.  
"Father? How do you know giants aren't real?" Sonic asked. Lightning struck just before Jules answered, lighting up the room with a spooky light that made Sonic shudder.

"I don't." Jules stated and closed the door. As soon as it closed, Sonic opened the book and red.

"And jealous eyes are looking down, on peaceful fields in Albion. An enemy vows will come a day, when giants return and giants stay. To wage a war and this time win, and eat the last of Erik's kin."

10 Years Later...

Sonic was taking his Uncles Chuck's horse and cart to the market to sell the white stallion.

"Sonic? When you get back from selling the horse, get started on the weeds out back. They're about to swallow the house." Chuck ordered, slightly exaggerating at the size of the weeds.

"I'll get to it Uncle." Sonic smiled and continued to walk the horse down the dirt path.  
"And Sonic?" Chuck called.

"Yes uncle?" Sonic asked.

"Don't get distracted." Chuck sighed. Not long later, Sonic had reached the market and was trying to attract the attention of anyone who might want to buy his horse and cart.

"Horse and cart for sale. Going for a price! He's a good horse, I'll be sad to see him go." Sonic called out. Just then, he saw a tent in which some of the locals put on a performance of his favourite childhood story. One of his good friends, Tails, was one of the performers. After tying his horse and cart up, Sonic entered the tent and watched as Tails performed in front of the young children, who laughed and giggled as the two tailed fox told the story of Erik the great. Sonic then turned to see a female wearing a hooded cape. She laughed as the "giants" appeared on stage and began running after some of the cast. Suddenly, a group of males surrounded her, started touching her. They were obviously drunk, Sonic could tell in the tones of their voices and their movements. The female broke away, but, they followed her. Before they could reach her, Sonic stood between them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! That's no way to treat a..." Sonic started, but was interrupted when one of the males who had been pestering the female punched him in the face. He groaned in pain, but returned to his original posture and continued to block the female from any attempts the males might make at touching her.

"...lady. Honestly you looked too drunk to do that. Now, I say we let the lady go home and I'll consider forgetting about this." Sonic stated. The three males who had been pestering the female suddenly had a facial expression of fear and concern, their eyes wide in shock.  
"We're sorry sir, we don't want any trouble." One of them stated, raising his hands.

"Good, cause that's what you're going to get. Trouble, all three of you..." Sonic started, but stopped when he saw everyone in the tent fall to their knees, apparently bowing before something.

"There's something behind me isn't there?" Sonic sighed, then turned around to be met with a sword being pointed at him. He looked up to see a red Echidna sitting on a horse, he wore the armour of the king's guardians. Sonic gulped slightly, but didn't break eye contact with the male Echidna.

"What's your name?" The Echidna asked.

"Sonic." Sonic stated quietly.

"Something wrong with your knees, Sonic?" The Echidna asked. Sonic then turned to see the female was on a horse, holding onto another one of the King's guardians. Her hood was down to reveal the face of the princess. Sonic immediately dropped to his knees and bowed before her. The Echidna drew back his sword and gently pulled at the reins on his horse, causing it to back up and then turn around. The other Guardians followed suit and soon had rode off. Sonic slowly rose to his feet and walked out of the tent, watching as the princess and the king's guardians rode off. He smiled to himself, then turned around to collect his horse and cart. However, he was only met with the sight of his horse, the cart was gone. Sonic quickly walked over to his horse and looked around.

"Where's my cart? Has anyone seen my cart?" Sonic asked to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, in the castle of Cloister, the high lord constable walked down the long corridors of the castle. His pace was one of evenly timing and his posture suggested he was in a good mode.

"Robotnik! Robotnik! The king wants to see you!" A voice called, the voice of Robotnik's somewhat annoying, but, friendly second in command, Snively.

"Why?" Robotnik asked, slightly annoyed at the fact he'd been summoned once again.

"Princess has wondered off again. Are you gonna let her do that sort of thing once you two is married?" Snively asked as he walked alongside Robotnik.

"When we're married, as far as I'm concerned she can wonder off a cliff. I have bigger plans." Robotnik smirked and opened a door that led to a staircase. When he opened it, he saw one of the monks was quickly walking down the stairs. The purple chameleon bowed his head slightly at the sight of the high lord and walked away slowly after receiving a suspicious look. After Robotnik and Snively had gone through the door and up the stairs, the monk continued his quickened pace.

"Robotnik, why do you think monks have their hair off? Is it so god can see into their brains?" Snively asked as he and Robotnik made their way up the stairs.

"That's what I like about you Snively, stuffed to the gills with insatiable curiosity." Robotnik chuckled. When he went to unlock the door to his office, he found that it was already open. When he went inside, he discovered the whole place was wrecked. Books were all over the floor, plants had been overturned. Robotnik quickly rushed into the room and searched for one particular book. When he found it he opened it and stared into the hole he'd cut through the pages in which he'd placed something, however, the thing he'd placed in the almost holder like hole was no longer there.

"Well that's a pity." Robotnik sighed. He then turned to see a plant had been over turned and removed from it's pot. He rushed over and began furiously removing the soil. He stopped when his hands felt something cold and metal, a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Thank god, it's still here. Close the gates to the city, take some men and find that monk." Robotnik ordered to Snively, who nodded and quickly rushed out of the room.

Meanwhile, the purple Chameleon in question had covered his head with a hood and was now approaching the locked gates that led out of the city, which were guarded by soldiers.

"By the authority of the lord high constable, this gate will remain closed until I find what I am looking for! I am looking for a thief! If you've stolen nothing, then you've got nothing to worry about! Hey, you! Let me see your face!" The voice of Snively ordered to a random civilian.

"Horse for sale! He's a good horse for a cart, if you have one!" A voice called. The chameleon turned around to see a blue hedgehog walking with a white horse in tow.

"I'll give you ten coppers." The chameleon stated.  
"Ten? Really?" The hedgehog asked and approached the chameleon.

"I'm on an important mission, life or death." The chameleon stated.

"Alright then, sold." The hedgehog smiled.

"Now I don't have the money with me, but, there's money at the abbey." The chameleon stated.

"Look, I'm sure you're an honest man and I'd rather sell my horse to a man of the cloth than a butcher, but, I can't afford to go home empty handed." The hedgehog sighed.

"Of course, of course." The chameleon replied and turned to check on the situation at the gate. He then returned his attention back to the blue hedgehog, who he'd heard someone call Sonic before.

"Which is why I'm offering you collateral." The chameleon stated and handed a small pouch to Sonic, who took it and emptied the contents into the palm of his hands. He frowned when he saw seven beans were resting on his skin, seven ordinary beans.

"Beans?" Sonic asked, almost in disbelief.

"Not just beans, they are holy relics from a special time long ago." The chameleon stated.

"They look like beans to me." Sonic shrugged.

"They are priceless to the monks of Cloister, certainly worth more than ten coppers. No matter what happens, you must take them to the abbey. Give them to Prior Puffin an tell them brother Espio sent you. You'll get your money, I promise." The chameleon explained.

"But, brother Espio, these are just beans." Sonic protested.

"Son, those beans have the power to change the world as we know it. Don't lose them and whatever you do, don't get them wet." Brother Espio ordered. Sonic looked down at the seven beans in his hands, could they really be the ones from the childhood story he'd been told? When he looked up, Brother Espio was no longer there. Sonic turned around to see him riding away on his horse.

"STOP THAT MONK!" The voice of Snively yelled.

Brother Espio quickly guided the horse he had taken from Sonic through the narrow roads of the market, knocking a few people and objects aside as he did so. Not deliberately of course. He noticed an increasingly large amount of the king's soldiers catching up with him. In an attempt to escape, he turned a corner and headed for an open doorway, only to see more of the king's soldiers pour through it. He was surrounded, the sight of weapons must have frightened the horse as it reared up and caused him to be thrown off. He landed on the ground, groaning in pain as his arm made contact with the col hard stone floor. The horse quickly ran off, neighing as if it was frightened.

"Don't move!" Several of the soldiers ordered.

"Stay down!" More added, pointing their swords and spears at him.

"Hello monk." A voice chuckled. Brother Espio looked up to see Snively sitting on a black horse, one that matched his hard and cold soul. Espio let out a shaky breath, knowing of his fate.

Meanwhile, Princess Sally was walking down her father's chamber. She removed her cloak and handed it to the maid who had been following very closely behind her.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles." Sally sighed.

"Sorry for what, Princess?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I don't mean to make your job so hard all the time, it's just sometimes I have to get out of here." Sally explained as she got closer to her father who was standing rather still, but, that was expected seeing as he was having his portrait done. He was standing and had a large red robe wrapped around him that had been held up by a metal frame so it didn't move, nor add weight to his shoulders. Soon, Sally had walked down the chamber and was now only a few feet away from her father, she took a deep breath in as she prepared for one of his long talks.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't ask for much in return for all those years I put food in your belly, clothes on your back, a roof over your head. So what do I have to show for it? Beans!" Chuck snapped after hearing the story Sonic had told him, not at all pleased with how Sonic had handled the task Chuck had set him.

"I'll take them to the Abbey tomorrow and tell the monks what happened." Sonic said.

"You believe that story?" Chuck asked, almost in disbelief that Sonic could be so gullible.  
"I mean, he was a monk." Sonic shrugged.

"Because he wore a robe? Funny hair cut?" Chuck scoffed.

"Yeah. No." Sonic mumbled, looking down at the table where the beans rested.

"Monks have no money. They're monks! The man robbed you! Sonic, you have got to grow up, your eighteen years old!" Chuck snapped.

"And I'm not going to be around forever." King Maximilian stated, having a similar conversation with his daughter as Chuck was having with his nephew.

"Majesty." The artist exclaimed, how was trying to paint a portrait of the king.

"Oh, apparently I'm not suppose to move." Maximilian said and returned to his original position. Sally examined the contraption that had been used to reflect an image of the king on a large canvas. All the artist had to do was go around the lines that were made, there was no real art in it at all.

"Seems like cheating." Sally stated. The artist gave her a look, showing he was not amused.

"You can't keep wondering off like this. What if something were to happen? You're the future queen of Cloister" Maximilian sighed, keeping as still as he could while talking to his daughter.  
"According to you having a king is all that matters." Sally pointed out.

"I've never said any such thing." Maximilian protested.

"So why force me to marry someone twice my age whom I do not love. I'm sorry, Robotnik." Sally said, looking at the man in question. He shot her a smile that stated he was not insulted.

"So that's what this is all about." Maximilian sighed, turning to look at his daughter.

"Majesty! Please be still." The artist sighed. Maximilian returned to his original position.

"It's about your refusal to see that I'm not some fragile, helpless creature." Sally stated.

"You are so like your mother." Maximilian smiled.

"Just like your father. Head in the clouds. Useless!" Chuck spat and swatted the beans off the table.

"Look, I can fix this. I promise." Sonic stated and began to pick up the beans.

"Too late for that. Nothing left to fix. Never thought it would come to this. Your parents' things." Chuck sighed as he walked away and opened a box. Just as Sonic stood up, one of the beans he's missed fell through a gap in one of the floorboards, no one present seemed to notice.

"Should fetch a few weeks' worth at the market. Take my old legs half the night to get there with no horse." Chuck grumbled as he began to put things from the box into a brown sack.

"You can't sell those. They aren't yours to sell." Sonic protested.

"Horse was. Cart too. Sonic, it was a simple task. Sell the horse, buy some thatch, fix the roof. You've got to take responsibility." Chuck stated, his voice as cold as his expression.

"Then let me. Let me show you how responsible I can be. Let me get to know the people I am meant to lead. Let me step outside without sending a dozen guards to rescue me." Sally smiled. Knuckles turned to look at one of the other Guardians, named Shadow. They exchanged looks. At the same moment, King Maximilian turned to look at Sally and went to speak when...

"Your Majesty!" The artist exclaimed. Maximilian shot him a look that stated for him to be quiet.

"The day I lost your mother was the darkest day of my life. I do not intent to lose you too." Maximilian stated to Sally, whose expression went from happiness to disappointment. After he had spoken, the king returned to his original position so the artist could continue painting.

"Darkest day of my life, the day I lost your father to the plague. Made worse by the plague he left me." Chuck snarled while putting on his coat and hat. He then left the house without another word, leaving Sonic feeling rather sorry for himself, and guilty about what had happened.

"Yet if I were a prince, you'd allow me find my own way. Mother said I should marry for love, but all in my own time. Please father, let me show you I am capable." Sally begged.

"You're the princess and belong in the safety of the palace. You will marry Robotnik. There's nothing further to discuss." Maximilian stated and took up his original position with authority.

"So sayeth the king." Sally said, the hurt and pain filled her voice. She then curtsied before him and walked off before he could say another word. Maximilian sighed and then removed himself from the robe that was being held up by the metal frame for the portrait.

"Sally!" Maximilian called after her, but she didn't respond to him. Later that night, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the sky. Sally was planning on leaving the palace walls again, so she'd worn a long green cape and a large hat that concealed her face so she wouldn't be recognised by the guards or anyone else she knew within the palace. It had taken much convincing to make her best friend, Julie-Su, agree to stay behind at the palace. The female Echidna had been assigned to watch over Sally, but, she knew how much Sally enjoyed being outside of the stone walls that kept her prisoner. At first, Julie-Su had wanted to go with Sally, but, the princess had made it perfectly clear she'd wanted to go alone. Respecting her wishes, and the authority she had, Julie-Su agreed to stay behind and cover for her if anyone asked where she was. Sally quickly walked down the stairs and looked in both directions to scan for guards as she reached the bottom. Taking her chance, she began to walk to the exit. However, Robotnik's approached her so she quickly lowered her head so he would not be able to recognise her face. As she past him, a look of curiosity came about his face, but he soon forgot about the questions in his mind and continued to head to the room he was walking towards.

Meanwhile, in a small underground chamber, Snively was looking within a mirror and scraping out bits of food from between his teeth with a small, thin, metal pole. Satisfied with the result, he wiped his teeth with his tongue to make sure there was nothing left. Just then, Robotnik entered.

"Well? Did you get anything out of him?" Robotnik asked Snively, referring to the monk they had tied to a chair, the same one who had given Sonic the beans before being captured.

"No. He wouldn't spill the beans." Snively smirked. Robotnik sighed and approached the monk, then bent down to a level in which he could make eye contact. However, the monks head was lowered, a sign of the exhaustion and pain he was in. Robotnik then cleared his throat.

"I'm going to ask you just once: Where are they?" Robotnik asked.

"You should have left them where they were buried. They are born of dark magic." Brother Espio stated, raising his head slightly as he spoke. Robotnik could then see the sweat on his face.

"And once darkness gets a taste for the light it will not stop until it has swallowed the sun." Brother Espio continued, his expression one of determination and defiance as he looked Robotnik in the eye. Robotnik's response was a slowly forming smile, one of amusement.

"You cannot hope to control it. We will never let you succeed. We owe it to God." Brother Espio stated, then groaned and coughed as a result of the rough treatment Snively had given him. Robotnik raised his eyebrows and then returned to his original posture.

"You owe it to God?" Robotnik asked. He then grabbed the handle of the knife he carried in his belt. Brother Espio looked up as he did so, realising of the fate that would fall upon him. His eyes filled with fear and pain. He just hoped Sonic had the beans still and that they were safe. He knew that Robotnik would never find the beans with Sonic, after all, he didn't know Sonic even existed. As long as the beans didn't get wet, then no evil would fall upon their world.

"Well, give him my regards." Robotnik snarled and plunged the knife into Brother Espio's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic looked out of the door, seeing if his Uncle was anywhere in sight. The rain was pouring heavily, the weather had gotten worse since Chuck had left and Sonic was getting concerned.

"Come on, you're not that stubborn old man." Sonic sighed and hung a light up on the hook beside the door, that way his Uncle would be able to find his way back. He then closed the door.

Thunder and lightening were all that could be seen or heard. Rain that fell harshly from the sky was all that could be felt. Sally gently pulled the reins on her horse, causing it to come to a stop. She had no idea where she was, she was lost and she couldn't see a thing due to the storm. A flash of lightening caused her horse to neigh and move around in a frightened manner.

"Easy! Easy boy!" Sally gasped as she nearly got flung off the horse. She stroked his neck reassuringly, trying to calm him down. Just then, she spotted a light in the distance. Having nowhere else to go, and not knowing what else to do, she quickly clicked her tongue and flicked the reins.

Sonic took a bite of his apple then looked down at the pet cat he and his Uncle had.

"What?" Sonic asked. The cat had been looking at him with a somewhat irritated expression. It then meowed and turned it's head towards the door, as if it was telling him to go find Chuck.

"Fine, I'll go after him." Sonic sighed and headed towards the hook beside the door. He picked up his hoodie and put it on, then put the hood over his head to prevent his face from getting wet. Just as he pushed the door open, someone else had been pulling it at the same time. They both gasped at the sudden force they both received, neither of them expecting it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I saw your light and I'm lost." A woman wearing a large hat that concealed her face and a cloak that hid any thing Sonic could use to identify her said.

"Well, come in. Please." Sonic replied and opened the door wide enough for her to enter. She walked in and studied the house that he lived in, then he quietly closed the door.

"I'm Sonic." He smiled and offered his hand out towards her. She raised her head slightly so he could see her face. He recognised it immediately, she was the Princess!

"Nice to meet you Sonic." She smiled, lowered her head and shook his hand.

"What were you doing out in this nasty weather?" Sonic asked.

"It wasn't like this when I set out. The storm just crept up on me." She shrugged.

"What and you saw my light?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"You were riding alone?" Sonic asked.

"At the moment." She responded.

"Do you do that often?" Sonic asked. She chuckled at his question the moved on from the subject. Little did they know that while they were talking, the rain that was falling through the broken parts of the roof was falling through the gaps in the floorboards, a small puddle was forming, rather close to where the bean that had fallen through the floorboard earlier that day was resting.  
"Is this your farm?" She asked Sonic.

"Yes. No. Sort of. My Uncle and I are tenant farmer. We just work the land." Sonic explained.

"And, uh, these books?" She asked, walking over to a place where Sonic kept his books.

"Yeah, they're mine." Sonic said and walked over to where she was, standing on the opposite side.

"It's unusual for a farm boy." She stated.

"Judging by the cover are we?" Sonic smirked.

"What do you like reading?" She asked him.

"I like a good adventure." Sonic replied. He'd always liked adventure stories.

"In books or in life?" She asked, walking away from the spot she'd been standing in.

"Till I can find a way to get off this farm, I have to settle for books." Sonic sighed and leaned his arm against one of the wooden post that kept the house up. He removed his hand when the heat of the candle beneath his hand began to burn it, then he quickly blew it out.

"And, uh, that mark on your face...was that an adventure?" She smiled, looking towards him.

"I, um, got in a fight today. At the market." Sonic explained.

"What about?" She asked, returning his glance to a different direction.

"I was defending the honour of the princess." Sonic added.

"Princess? Really? You sure you didn't read that in one of your books?" She scoffed and held up a book she'd been flicking through while they'd been talking. Sonic sighed quietly to himself, he was slightly annoyed that she didn't remember him, since he did save her from those drunk men.

"How did you know it was the Princess?" She asked.

"I didn't. Just saw that she needed help. It wasn't until the Guardians showed up that I realised who she was. Anyway, it happened very fast. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't remember me." Sonic explained, looking up at her. She turned away when she made eye contact with him. Little did they know, a small trail of water was now making it's way towards the bean that rested beneath them.

"What are you running away from?" Sonic asked.

"Who says I'm running away from anything. Maybe I'm running towards something. Just looking for an adventure of my own." She said and walked away from him, her back turned towards him.

"Well, so far you've run towards the light on my porch...Your Highness." Sonic stated and knelt down. She paused for a moment or two, then removed her hat and turned towards him.

"Please stand." She smiled. Sonic stood up and looked at her. She turned to her side and walked over to a table, scoffing to herself at the fact he'd figured out who she was.

"You must think I'm very silly." She scoffed.

"No. I just wish that...Well, earlier at the market..." Sonic started

"Thank you, for defending my honour, Sonic." She smiled.

"Any time." Sonic smiled back. What they didn't realise that the small trail of water had just reached the bean beneath their feet. The cat in Sonic's home began to look at the floor nervously.

"Here, I'll take your coat. And...until you find your own adventure." Sonic said, taking Sally's coat from her and then handing her a small book. She took it from him and smiled.

"The Giants of Gantua." Sally smiled, looking down at the book Sonic had just handed her.

"My father used to read that to me." Sonic stated.

"That was always my mother's job." Sally added.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Your Highness." Sonic smiled.

"Call me Sally." Sally said, placing the book Sonic had given her into her pocket.

"Sally." Sonic replied, a small smile across his face. The two looked at each other, their eyes locking. However, the moment was interrupted when Sonic's cat started growling. Shortly after that, the floor beneath them began to shake, causing the cat to go and hide beneath a table. Suddenly, a large beanstalk burst through the floorboards between Sonic and Sally, sending them both flying. Sonic landed against the wall, grunting in pain as he hit the ground. He looked up to see Sally lying on the ground. As she attempted to get up, the beanstalk caused a table to fall on top of her.

"Sally!" Sonic exclaimed and got to his feet. When he attempted to run to her aid, another part of the beanstalk burst through the floor, catching him as it did so and sending him through the roof.

"Sonic!" Sally screamed. Sonic rolled off the roof and onto the ground, the horse Sally had tied to a pole was neighing and trying to break free. Inside the house, Sally noticed a barrel had fallen and opened the door. She quickly got up and ran to the door, as did Sonic, only to have a part of the beanstalk slam into the door and cause it to slam shut, preventing her from being able to escape.

"No!" Sally shrieked, trying to force the door open by pushing it. Sonic quickly ran over to an axe that had been resting in a tree stump and ran back to the house, which was being lifted into the air.

"Help! Hurry! Get me out! Sonic! Please! No!" Sally screamed as the house was lifted higher into the air by the beanstalk. Sonic quickly jumped, just grabbing the bottom of the door. Sally shrieked when another part of the beanstalk burst through the floor. She gasped as an axe was suddenly latched onto the window ledge, but she soon calmed when she saw Sonic using it to pull himself up.

"Sonic! You came back!" Sally gasped.

"No, no, no! No!" Sonic exclaimed, looking down to see how high up he was.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Heights. I'm not wildly keen on heights." Sonic explained. However, he soon dropped the subject and began hacking away at the beanstalk that was blocking the door with the axe. Not too long later, the beanstalk snapped and broke in two, making it possible for Sally to get out.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Sally stated as she began trying to push the door open. At the same time, Sonic began to side step along the bottom of the house.

"It's stuck!" Sally exclaimed and gave the door one almighty push, causing it to burst open and hit Sonic in the process. He would have fallen if Sally hadn't of caught him by the neck of his shirt. However, the step of the door snapped underneath him, causing him to fall. Sally quickly reached out for him and he grabbed her wrist, just where the royal bracelet she wore was.

"Hold on!" Sally ordered and tried pulling Sonic back up. However, the bracelet he was holding onto slipped off her wrist, causing him to fall down towards the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed as he began to fall further away from Sally.

"Sonic!" Sally screamed. Sonic landed against one of the stalks of the beanstalk and began to slide down it as if it were some kind of slide. He then fell of it and fell through some vines. One of which caught his ankle and caused him to swing through the air, hitting his back and head hardly against one of the larger beanstalks. The vine then lost it's grip on his ankle and Sonic eventually ended up falling on the muddy ground. The beanstalk continued to carry his house into the air, and Sonic ended up giving into the black abyss of unconsciousness.


End file.
